There have been provided in the past a plurality of dual wheel caster assemblies. These, in so far as I am aware, have been heavy duty constructions, complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture. There has not been provided in the past an inexpensive plastic dual wheel caster assembly designed for medium load ranges suitable for commercial office furniture.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive plastic dual wheel caster assembly that is rugged in construction while at the same time being very simple to manufacture.